callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vector
The 'Vector CRB/SO '''is a Submachine Gun in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. History The TDI (Transformational Defense Industries) Vector uses a revolutionary design intended to decrease recoil of powerful weapons to manageable levels. Its key feature is the operating system called the Kriss Super V, a bolt that redirects the recoil downward. This combined with the repositioned trigger produces less-felt recoil in the powerful .45 ACP round. However, it also has a significantly raised sight-line. One of the only other modern submachineguns in .45 ACP, the UMP.45, handles recoil by having a lower rate of fire, so the Vector combines high stopping power with a higher rate of fire. Multiplayer The Vector boasts the highest rate of fire and lowest recoil of any SMG in the game, meaning it excels with the Akimbo or ACOG attachments and possibly with the thermal scope as well if the perk Steady Aim Pro is being used. However, it also has the lowest damage, runs out of ammo the fastest, and has what are generally considered to be bad iron sights. The Vector's damage per bullet is practically equivalent to that of the Mini-Uzi and P90, with the only difference being that the Mini-Uzi and P90 will be able to kill with one less bullet if the target is within a very small range interval between close and medium range. Scavenger is extremely popular among Vector users. The Vector is generally considered to be the easiest SMG to use at long range, and kills the second fastest at long range, behind the UMP .45. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire (Marksman I) *Akimbo (Dual-Wield) (30 kills with Rapid Fire) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down sights with Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking down ACOG Scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration, while using FMJ) Gallery File:vector_6.png|The TDI Vector. File:Mw2_tdi_vector.jpg|A Russian Ultranationalist with a TDI Vector. Trivia * Although it has roughly the same barrel size and exact same caliber as the UMP .45, it does much less damage in-game. It also does less damage than the MP5k and Mini-Uzi, which fire the smaller 9mm round. * In "Just Like Old Times", Soap uses a unique black Vector. * On the back of the Vector the player can see the words, 'Infinity Ward, Encino CA'. * The Vector was named #1 close quarter combat weapon on Ultimate Weapons on the Military Channel. It was then a prototype known as "Kriss Super V". * Even though the Vector model has its stock extended when on the ground, the stock must be unfolded when picked up. *It is unknown how the Ultranationalists got this weapon considering that it was made in the United States. They were most likely supplied by Shepherd. *The Vector was featured in the Future Weapons episode Close Quarters Combat, along with the AA-12 and the AT4-CS. *The Vector has a different Fall Camouflage design compared to other weapons. It has orange stripes which are reminiscent of a tiger. *The Vector has the similar iron sights as the Striker shotgun. External Links *Vector in Breach & Clear *Vector in CTF *Vector in action External Links *http://www.gun-world.net/usa/kriss/super_vxsmg.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Modern Weapons Category:Modern Warfare 2 Category:American Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer